<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Young by neverending_c_tech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617516">We Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_c_tech/pseuds/neverending_c_tech'>neverending_c_tech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neo Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Floof, I'm trying my best lol, M/M, everything else in between, i do this thing where i start a bunch of stories but never finish them, i enjoy this fandom too much, inspired by a disney video game lol, thanks!, this is a very hefty story so please bear w me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_c_tech/pseuds/neverending_c_tech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In every world, there lies a balance in some way, shape, or form: Good and bad, day and night, sun and moon... etc.</p><p>In the Neo, or new, World, this balance is maintained between light and darkness, especially as both manifest in each one's heart, body, and soul to become <strong>whole</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Are you able to find the key that unlocks <strong>your</strong> heart?</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neo Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before You Read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay okay,</p><p>I know I said I would be more dedicated to my writing but college is so hard...</p><p>I just want my stories to be the best they can be, apologies for the long wait!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hello fellow readers!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welcome to <strong>Neo Hearts</strong> :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I would just like to give you some background information since this story is inspired by one of my favorite video game series: Kingdom Hearts. While a good amount of people either played or are aware of this game series, I’ll provide some context for this particular story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>^^ This is so that both the story and it’s elements make more sense and give less confusion. Hopefully this will make the story more exciting and eventful!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>THINGS TO KNOW (from Kingdom Hearts):</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Light is good, Darkness is bad</span></li>
<li><span>A heart is more than a vital organ -- it is one of the three main parts that make a being (along with body and soul)</span></li>
<li><span>When a person’s heart is consumed by darkness, two physical manifestations are produced from that heart:</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Heartless</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>produced/born from the darkness of people’s hearts</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Nobodies</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>the body and soul of a person, left behind by the corrupted heart</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li><span>if a person’s heart is strong enough, the established Nobody, Heartless, or even both, can continue to live freely as their own person</span></li>
<li><span>The only way to defeat both Heartless and Nobodies is through the use of a keyblade</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>A mysterious weapon that creates a strong link with its owner</span></li>
<li><span>Can also lock/unlock doors, chests, links to worlds, and even hearts</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Only those who are destined and have a strong heart may earn a keyblade (a weapon powerful against dark forces)</span></li>
<li><span>In this story, each keyblade belongs to a keyblade master, sometimes called a guardian of light or darkness</span></li>
<li><span>There are 10 prophesied guardians, no specific number of light nor darkness</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you have any questions, feel free to ask!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy reading!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~ M :3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is a video game series established by both Disney and Square Enix. Only story elements from this series are utilized to create an original story. NCT belongs to SM Entertainment, so only they will be used as characters here for a fictional plotline. This is merely for entertainment purposes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHARACTER SELECTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Before we continue along the narrative, you <strong>must</strong> select the character whomst journey you would like to follow.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHARACTER SELECTION</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Na Jaemin</strong>
</p>
<p>~ Light ~</p>
<p>Origin: Neo City</p>
<p>Representative of Neo High's Sophomore Class // Treasurer of Dance Team</p>
<p>Stats</p>
<p>-- Max HP: 60 -- Strength: 2 -- Magic: 3.5 -- Defense: 3</p>
<p>
  <em>Let my heart unlock yours.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lee Jeno</strong>
</p>
<p>~[CLASSIFIED]~</p>
<p>Origin: Neo City</p>
<p>Center of JV Basketball // Social Chair of Dance Team</p>
<p>Stats -- Max HP: 65 -- Strength: 4 -- Magic: 2 -- Defense: 3.5</p>
<p>
  <em>At what cost? ... My sanity.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>[CLASSIFIED]</strong>**</p>
<p>~[CLASSIFIED]~</p>
<p>Origin: Neo City</p>
<p>Honor Roll Member</p>
<p>Stats -- Max HP: 60 -- Strength: 3 -- Magic: 2.5 -- Defense: 4</p>
<p><em>T</em>he<em> heart can only do so much.</em></p>
<p>**must complete <strong>Lee Jeno</strong> chapter to unlock</p>
<p>
  <strong>PLEASE SELECT YOUR CHARACTER</strong>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>... ...</p>
<p>... ...</p>
<p>... ... ...</p>
<p>
  <em>loading...</em>
</p>
<p>YOU HAVE CHOSEN: <strong> Na Jaemin</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good luck, and remember... <strong><em>May your heart be the guiding key!</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character selected: Jaemin</p><p>Start: Cutscene</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes reality can feel like a dream, and dreams can feel like reality.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3 Years Ago -- 1095 Days Ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DEAFENING</span>
  </em>
  <span> claps of thunder greeted the city limits one Saturday night as the young boy splashed through puddles after puddles of mud and rain. Not even the sky's tears felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right as rain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He just felt cold, wet, and chills down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Completely blank and empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't have been wandering all alone if he could remember why he was there in the first place. He couldn't recall where his home was, who his friends were, even what he was. He just knew, then and there, that he was alone and empty inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glassy-eyed, he just kept walking against the raindrops.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SOON ENOUGH</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the boy ended up passing up a not-so well-lit alleyway. He didn't care enough where he was nor care any less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stayed that way until an unfamiliar voice registered from his ears to his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey kid," the voice called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy finally stopped walking as his sneakers squeaked against the rainwater. He looked up and turned toward the source to identify two strangers approaching him. From his limited vision, one was taller than the other, both were dressed in black from head to toe. You couldn't even see their faces from their hoods. A familiar chill ran down his spine. He knew something felt wrong but his head seemed to be up in the clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere," another voice said, "We won't hurt you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them each grabbed one of the boy's arms in hopes of preventing his escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Funny how you </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> got away," the first man commented. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's bring him back," the second said, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>He's</span>
  </em>
  <span> waiting for us—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Leave him alone!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>a young voice screamed. To the boy, he sounded like he was around his age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men were suddenly struck with bruises and strikes on their arms and backs. The first fell down with ease while the second kept his grip on the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten!" the second screamed for his comrade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just go, Three, go!" the one on the ground groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get off him</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" another young voice shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his vision beginning to unblur, the captive boy saw a small shadow jump on "Three"'s back. As he stumbled backward, "Three" finally let go of the boy as he fell into someone's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We gotta run," The no-longer captive was barely able to see the unfamiliar boy's eyes smile like crescents. He had no time to think as his savior carried him and began to dash away from the scene. "C'mon </span>
  <b>Peter</b>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing his name, the other young lad pulled his arm along the elder's neck, causing him to fall backward. With both unidentified men incapacitated, Peter dashed away and caught up to the other two boys.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The no-longer captive blacked out soon after that, but he managed to reawaken on someone's bed. He realized that he was covered with a blanket and wearing clean, dry clothes. He slowly sat up to finally see two boys his age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them had dark hair but even darker skin. Hell, someone could even describe him as sunkissed if they wanted to. If the boy could remember correctly, he was pretty sure that his name was </span>
  <b>Peter</b>
  <span>? He was too scared to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other boy? Hair as black as the night sky. However, he felt something in his heart upon noticing the familiar smile in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crescents</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he recalled. They were beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even then, the boy's eyes were still very glassy but this time he was trying his hardest to regain focus. He could barely remember the events in that alleyway an hour or so ago. He more or less noticed </span>
  <b>Peter</b>
  <span> scanning his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His irises are still gone," the tanned boy observed, "He must've came from—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know Peter," the other boy shuddered, "I'm just glad he made it out of there alive." Peter nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He hasn't even said a word since we rescued him," Peter added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If your memory was wiped, would you be able to say even one proper word?" The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair point, maybe he'll—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hey…" the no-longer captive finally mumbled, shocking both his rescuers, "W-What's going on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HE SPEAKS!" Peter exclaimed, almost too loudly. The other boy clamped Peter's mouth so he could finally shut up. The familiar smiles in his eyes returned as he made eye contact with the boy he had just saved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't say much right now," he began, "But we can tell you that you came from a very bad place and we just escaped from very bad men."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-Bad?" the boy tripped over his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Peter nodded, "Let's just say they want to rule the world with darkness, I wonder why they wanted you specifically…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Either way, we promise that you're gonna be safe with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quiet boy's eyes flickered, almost revealing his pupils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's working," Peter smiled, "He's waking up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Waking…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, before they threw you away, they put you into a state between sleep and wake. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>in-between</span>
  </em>
  <span> state, if you will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dazed boy was beginning to be aware of his surroundings, and he was beginning to realize the state of mind he was in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he doing out in the rain? Why did those men attack him? Why couldn't he think straight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you can't think straight right now, but you'll be okay," the boy smiled again, "I think you're awake enough to know each other on a name-to-name basis, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah," he lied to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name's </span>
  <b>Peter</b>
  <span>!" the tanned male chirped, "Can you remember yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-My name?" the boy thought long and hard, pupils flickering on and off again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is… is—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Jaemin?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~-~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Present Time</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HIS EYES</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowly fluttered open, allowing the sun to temporarily blind him in mere seconds before they readjusted. It was his least favorite part of the day: morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wake up sleepyhead," his roommate mumbled, "We're gonna be late again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me sleep please," Jaemin rubbed his eyes and put his pillow over his head, "I'm planning on skipping today,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you do that, I'm gonna pour this coffee over your head instead of letting you drink it." his second roommate chimed in, coffee in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he finished that sentence, his coffee was stolen and handed to Jaemin, who finally sat up and took a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry </span>
  <b>Peter</b>
  <span>," his roommate smirked, "Jaemin needs the coffee more than you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever </span>
  <b>Renjun</b>
  <span>," Peter rolled his eyes. He noticed that Jaemin was in a daze once again. "Jaem?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" the honey blonde snapped out of his daze, almost spilling his coffee. He set aside his mug and looked up at Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Peter genuinely sounded worried… for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, I'm alright," He lied to himself and to his roommates. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deja Vu?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin's third and final roommate popped his head in, all dressed and ready for school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you clowns don't wanna be late, I suggest getting ready now." he crossed his arms. Renjun ruffled Jaemin's hair and left the room, followed by Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning to you, buzzkill," Peter chuckled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with just the two of them in the room, Jaemin's actual roommate sat himself right next to him on his bed. Jaemin was his best friend in the entire world, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as stereotypical and cheesy as that sounded</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He cared about him as much as Jaemin cared for all of his friends. They knew each other too well, which was both good and bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could even recognize when Jaemin was sad and deep in his thoughts. He would stare down and just space out. Eyebrows furrowed accompanied by a small frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Jaem?" He finally asked, snapping his best friend out of another daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," he turned to his best friend, "I'm alright, </span>
  <b>Jeno</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Jeno's eyes smiled while his smile frowned. That was a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're not, please don't lie to me." </span>
  <em>
    <span>THAT</span>
  </em>
  <span> gained Jaemin's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jaemin was genuinely surprised. Jeno never sounded so serious in his life… erm, it's been a long while since he heard any serious in Jeno's tone. Jaemin really didn't know how to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're having </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> dreams again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jeno knew. Of course he knew. They knew each other all too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be more specific," Jaemin was curious now. Jeno crossed his arms again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was about you being a kid again, no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He really knew. But what of it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Jaemin quietly nodded as a invisible cloud of sadness and guilt surrounded him. He didn't know why he felt so guilty but he guessed that he can't keep secrets from Jeno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This time," Jaemin spoke up, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You and Peter were there too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
  <em>
    <span>THAT</span>
  </em>
  <span> gained Jeno's full and complete attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were?" Jeno raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just remember feeling like I was sleepwalking, I could barely hear or say anything." Jaemin recalled, "I don't know why I'm getting those dreams again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you're stressed?" Jeno suggested, hugging his comrade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but the more I've been dreaming, the more real it seems…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sent chills down Jeno's spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can still retell everything that happened in that dream, but I just choose not to say anything right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno slowly nodded, he didn't want to pry any more information off of his best friend. He knew better than to do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey slowpokes, we're gonna be late." Renjun popped his head through the door. It was a miracle that Jaemin was able to get ready in less than 3 minutes, it felt like a world record for the honey blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four roommates headed out of their dorm and toward the classrooms, with Renjun and Jaemin ahead. Jeno and Peter were walking slower and behind on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter," Jeno tugged on his friend's uniform, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's happening, he's dreaming THOSE dreams again</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" his stride decreased a bit, "If that's the case, we gotta prepare ourselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't," Jeno sighed, "It'll blow </span>
  <b>
    <em>your</em>
  </b>
  <span> cover." Peter crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care," he replied, "We have to tell him that those aren't just dreams."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not the right time yet!" Jeno whispered, "If I blow your cover, I'm never gonna hear the end of it from </span>
  <b>Mark</b>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care what Mark does or says," Peter gritted through his teeth as both of them followed Renjun and Jaemin at a safe distance, "If we don't tell either of them what's going on, both of them will be in danger. I don't want that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno furrowed his eyebrows, but he knew that Peter was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides," Peter gently massaged his fingers through his forehead and his eyes tightly shut, "I can feel that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something's wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter reopened his eyes to reveal his teal irises—apart from his dark brown </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> irises—as Jeno realized that Peter's powers were acting up. Now he realized the gravity of the situation… finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much time do we have before they—" Jeno began wearily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"6 hours," Peter answered in less than a single heartbeat, "You need to tell them before they get here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, don't worry," Jeno lied as he sped up to catch up with both Renjun and Jaemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter sensed the falsehood in his friend's tone as he began to worry about his predictions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was sure something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what this <strong>bad</strong> thing is going to be yet... He was too scared to find out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GAHHHHHHHH IM SO SORRY IM SO SLOW LOL but I finally have this chapter up and ready lol so pls enjoy :3</p><p>~ M</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>